This invention relates to the field of borehole measurement. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of measurement while drilling (MWD) and to a method of measuring the parameter of azimuth while the drill string is rotating.
Another patent application (Ser. No. 054,552) for an invention by Martin E. Cobern and Richard D. DiPersio for a different system for measuring azimuth while rotating is being filed contemporaneously herewith. Both applications are assigned to the assignee hereof.
In MWD systems, the conventional approach is to take certain borehole parameter readings or surveys only when the drillstring is not rotating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,945, owned by the assignee hereof, discloses and claims apparatus for detecting the absence of rotation and initiating the operation of parameter sensors for determining azimuth and inclination when the absence of rotation is sensed. While there have been several reasons for taking various MWD measurements only in the absence of drill string rotation, a principal reason for doing so for the drillers angles of azimuth and inclination is that previous methods for the measurement or determination of these angles required the tool to be stationary in order for the null points of single axis devices to be achieved or to obtain the averaging necessary when triaxial magnetometers and triaxial accelerometers are used for determining azimuth and inclination. That is, when triaxial magnetometers and accelerometers are used, the individual field measurements necessary for determination of azimuth and inclination are dependent on instantaneous tool face angle when the measurements are taken. This is so because during rotation the x and y axis magnetometer and accelerometer readings are continually varying, and only the z axis reading is constant. (In referring to x, y and z axis, the frame of reference is the borehole (and the measuring tool), with the z axis being along the axis of the borehole (and tool), and with the x and y axes being mutually perpendicular to the z axis and each other. That frame of reference is to be distinguished from the earth frame of reference of east (E), north (N) (or horizontal) and vertical (D) (or down).
There are, however, circumstances where it is particularly desirable to be able to measure azimuth and inclination while the drillstring is rotating. This requirement has led to the present invention of a method for measurement of azimuth and inclination while drilling. Examples of such circumstances include (a) wells where drilling is particularly difficult and any interruption in rotation will increase drill string sticking problems, and (b) situations where knowledge of instantaneous bit walk information is desired in order to know and predict the real time path of the borehole. A system has heretofore been proposed and used for obtaining inclination while the drillstring is rotating. The present invention also makes it possible to obtain azimuth while rotating.